spartacusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tiberius
|Letzter Auftritt = |Auftritte = Y |Berufung = Soldat |Geschlecht = Römer |Beziehungen = Marcus Licinius Crassus (Vater/Konsul) Tertulla (Mutter) Publius (Bruder) Licinia (Cousine) Julius Caesar (Rivale/Verbündeter) Kore (Freundin/Sklavin) Sabinus (Freund) |Status = tot |Darsteller = Christian Antidormi |Galerie = Y }} Tiberius ist der Sohn von Marcus Licinius Crassus und Tertulla. Er erhält die Pflicht, Spartacus und seine Armee gemeinsam mit Crassus zu bekämpfen, und nutzt diese Chance, um in der Gunst seines Vaters aufzusteigen. Aussehen thumb|Tiberius Tiberius ist ein Römer mit kurzem, dunklen Haar. Er hat ein jugendliches Auftreten mit einer durchschnittlichen Statur und einem bartlosen Gesicht. Persönlichkeit Tiberius ist impulsiv und neigt zu irrationalen Entscheidungen. Er betrachtet Sklaven, besonders Spartacus, als Minderwertig, obwohl es scheint, dass er mit Kore eine gute Beziehung hat. Tiberius zeigt ebenfalls ein übertriebenes Selbstvertrauen und einen verzogenen Charakter, resultierend durch das Aufwachsen in einer prestigeträchtigen Familie. Er strebt danach, in der Ansicht seines Vaters zu steigen und ist bereit dafür alles zu tun um seinen Wert zu beweisen. Beziehungen Marcus Licinius Crassus Tiberius und sein Vater wirken anfangs ganz normal, doch schon ab der zweiten Folge wird klar, dass der Junge einen Vaterkomplex hat. Er fürchtet immer, dass sein Vater ihn nicht achtet. In den Tiefen seines Herzens verehrt er seinen Vater und sieht ihn als großes Vorbild. Allerdings nach der Dezimierung brodelt eine unstillbare Wut auf seinen Vater in seinem Innern. Kore Sie war von Anfang an wie eine Mutter für ihn. Sie zog ihn auf und war immer für ihn da. Aus Zorn auf seinen Vater wendet er sich im Endeffekt auch gegen sie und vergewaltigt sie, um seinem Vater zu schaden. ~Er hat mir etwas genommen, ich will etwas zum Ausgleich haben!~ Sabinus Er kennt ihn schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Immer waren sie zusammen und Tiberius wollte auch, dass das so bleibt. ~Ich will nicht, dass du von meiner Seite weichst, Sabinus!~ Diese Gefühle scheint Sabinus auch zu teilen. ~Keiner der Götter könnte das bewirken!~ Es bleibt ein Geheimnis, ob die beiden nun wirklich Liebe für einander empfanden oder nur tiefe Freundschaft. Aber auch welcher Grund von beiden es war, er führte dazu, dass Sabinus sich freiwillig der Dezimation unterzog, um seinen Freund zu beschützen. Das Ende dieser Verbindung ist tragisch. Sabinus zog einen der weißen Steine und Tiberius musste ihn mit den anderen Soldaten erschlagen. Anfangs weigert er sich noch, mit Tränen in den Augen, ~Ich werde das nicht tun!~ Doch Sabinus stachelte ihn an es zu tun. Er stellte sich selbst als weniger wert dar, um Tiberius zu schützen. ~Du wirst es tun wie befohlen! Wie alle Soldaten es tun müssen!~ Nach seinem Tod dreht Tiberius durch und rächt sich an Menschen die nichts dafür konnten. Handlungsverlauf War of the Damned Tiberius beobachtet Crassus und Hilarus beim Training. Er beschwert sich, dass sein Vater mehr Zeit zu Training mit Hilarus verwendet als sich auf die Rebellion zu konzentrieren. Als Crassus akzeptiert unter Cossinius und Furius ein Herr zu führen, verachtet Tiberius die Entscheidung für Römer unter seinem Stand in den Krieg zu ziehen. Dennoch übergibt Crassus Tiberius die Aufgabe, die Streitmacht schnell aufzustellen, die Tiberius wiederum seinem langjährigen Freund Sabinus überträgt. Während er weiter dem Training zwischen Crassus und Hilarus folgt, bemängelt er wieder, dass sein Vater sich nicht genug gegen Spartacus vorbereitet. Tiberius ist der Meinung, dass Spartacus und ebenso alle Sklaven weniger wert sind als Römer. Daraufhin lässt Crassus Tiberius gegen Hilarus kämpfen, der den Jungen leicht besiegt. Als Crassus schließlich gegen Hilarus in einem Duell bis zum Tod antritt, befiehlt er Tiberius Hilarus seine Freiheit zu garantieren, sollte dieser das Duell gewinnen, was Tiberius zwar nicht gut heißt, jedoch tut wie befohlen. Crassus besiegt Hilarus und Tiberius sieht zu. Als Metellus Crassus die Verantwortung über die neue Armee gegen Spartacus überträgt, realisiert Tiberius, dass es von Anfang an Crassus’ Plan war, als er sagt: "Das Haus von Crassus beugt sich vor niemandem". Das beeindruckt Tiberius und er findet neuen Respekt für seinen Vater. Trivia * Aus historischen Quellen ist nicht überliefert, dass Crassus einen Sohn namens Tiberius hatte. Crassus hatte zwei Söhne namens Marcus und Publius. * Tiberius hat eigentlich denselben Nachnamen wie sein Vater. Er wird in der Serie jedoch absichtlich nicht verwendet, um Verwechslungen zu vermeiden. * Er hält Spartacus und Sklaven an sich für minderwertig. Nachdem er Kore vergewaltigt hat, hält er sie für das gleiche. en:TiberiusKategorie:SoldatKategorie:RömerKategorie:CharaktereKategorie:Reiche MenschenKategorie:Feinde von SpartacusKategorie:VergewaltigerKategorie:Bisexuell